


now where have we wandered?

by HarryFreakingPotter



Series: ABH Boarding School [1]
Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, Jealous Alfred Hallam, Multi, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: When Alice and Alfred finally get accepted to their dream school, they're thrilled to have one final year together before college. Soon, however, they discover nothing is as easy as it seems as they navigate raging hormones, crazy roommates, a tyrannical school nurse, and their growing feelings for each other.
Relationships: Alice Spencer/Alfred Hallam
Series: ABH Boarding School [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162079
Comments: 67
Kudos: 28





	1. Orientation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the American school system because I dont know anything about schooling in England

“Alfred!” Alice called, sticking her head out of the car window and grinning widely. “Hurry up! We’re going to be late for check in!” She gestured wildly at the empty seat next to her in the back as Mrs. Hallam sighed heavily from the front.

_ “Late? _ I’m coming! Sorry, Mom!” He rushed down his front steps, his suitcase bumping against his legs as he flung the door open. Mrs Hallam rolled her eyes goodnaturedly and cleared her throat.

“Alfred, I’d prefer if you made a good impression at this school. Remember, senior year may seem unimportant to you kids, but it doesn’t seem that way to colleges.”

Alice and Alfred exchanged a look of mutual exasperation. They’d heard this speech a thousand times over the course of the summer, from both sets of parents, to siblings and, memorably, even a visiting drunken uncle of Alfred’s, who’d tried and failed to grope Alice outside their apartment building. The subsequent fight was heard from three blocks down, and Alfred’s black eye had only just disappeared last week, to his mother’s immense relief.

When they’d applied for Wonderland Academy, it had been more of a wishful thinking situation. Prestigious boarding schools hardly deigned to notice most applications marked financial aid, even less for senior year applicants. It’d been mostly luck and express mail that had marked them both for acceptance.

And now, there they were, on their way to the 187th best arts school in the country, and STILL the adults babbled incoherent nonsense, which meaning might be more easily discovered than that of a brook but have considerably less merit. Really, couldn’t they let up for just one moment?

“Mrs. Hallam, we’ll be fine.” Alice chirped, clutching her faded flower backpack in her lap. She nudged Alfred teasingly. “And I doubt the wardens will allow any mischief-making from this one here.”

“Hey!” He protested indignantly. “I’m perfectly fucking lovely, thank you very much!”

“Language!”

\-----------

“Alice, look!” Alfred shook her awake frantically, eyes wide. “We’re here!”

“And it only took what, nine hours straight of driving?” Mrs Hallam harrumphed from the front seat, sighing heavily.

Oh, shit. “Thank you so much for driving me, Mrs. Hallam.” Alice chirped, smiling sweetly through a sting of guilt.

Her eyes softened as she glanced back at the teens. “Of course, Alice. And you know your mom is calling after her shift, right?”

“Yeah.” Alice forced a smile as she climbed out. “So she said.” 

Alfred, thank God, changed the subject. “Mom. Mom!” He grinned nervously. “Check-in at the dining hall. Like, now.”

“Which-”

“The one with the murals.”

“Jesus, that’s bleak.” Alice grimaced.

\-----------

“Right, that’s all sorted.” Principal Butridge grinned. “And, may I say, I’m so pleased to see some new faces around here.”

“And you’re sure they’ll be… safe?” Mrs Hallam hovered worriedly, twisting her hands frantically.

“What?”

“They’ll be safe?” She yelled, loud enough to earn snickers from the surrounding families.

“Mom. We’ll be fine.” Alfred said reassuringly. “I’ll call you once we’re settled in, okay?” Alice nodded earnestly, glaring at a short girl staring her down.

“Okay.” His mother swiped at her eyes dramatically. “Alice, I’ll remind your mom to call tonight.”

Fuck no. “Great, thanks.”

“No, its just, I know sometimes she gets forgetful, and I know that can’t be easy for you-”

“ThanksMomloveyoubye!” Alfred yelped, pulling Alice along into the seething mass of students. When they were finally out of view, he turned back, panting. “I’m so sorry.” He wheezed, doubled over. She started toward him, concern written across her face, but he waved her off. “No, no, no. I’m fine.”

Alice sighed and dug in her backpack, rifling through her things. “Here.” She proclaimed triumphantly, brandishing Alfred’s inhaler, which he snatched quickly, wincing apologetically. “What would you do if I wasn’t here?”

“Probably die.” He answered truthfully. They both clutched their heads, wincing as loud feedback cut through the room. Principal Butridge tapped the microphone tentatively, then beamed.

“Hello, students! Welcome, welcome, to another year at Wonderland Academy! Never has there been a group of students who-”

“Yes, yes, alright.” A nosy looking woman with an impressively obnoxious air about her snatched away the microphone. “You’re here, so why bother with grandiose speeches? Obey the Code of Conduct, treat your fellow students with respect, and please, for once, attempt to act like productive members of society!” Butridge tapped her shoulder hesitantly, cringing automatically. “Oh, yes. And your room assignments are posted on the bulletin board at the end of the hall. Any transfer requests may be directed to me, Ms. Cross.”

“She acts like she’s the Queen.” Alice muttered aside to Alfred, who snorted.

“The Queen of Hearts.” He teased, leaning in close to whisper. “And Cross? She certainly seems it.”

Alice laughed. “It’s been a while since we played Alice’s Adventures, my dear oh dear white rabbit.”

“We’re literally at Wonderland Academy. Indulge me a moment.” He frowned as the crowd around them surged. “A moment we don’t have. We should find our rooms and start settling in, I suppose.”

Alice laughed. “What happened to drinking in the moment?” She yelped as a short girl in a brilliant yellow dress bowled her down. “Hey!” The girl didn’t even have the decency to look back as she trekked off, gabbing with a gangly boy garbed in an elaborate white skirt. “Bitch.” Alice muttered as she grabbed Alfred’s hand, leaning into him slightly as she rose up. 

“Are you alright, Alice?” He questioned, stepping forward automatically. He gulped as she looked up, suddenly meeting his eyes. His Alice. God, she could be coughing up blood and she’d still be beautiful. His collar suddenly seemed too tight, and he let out an involuntary gasp.

“Alfred! Are you alright?” She stepped back, and he quelled a frustrated groan. “Use your inhaler if you need, you know that.”

“No, no, I’m-I’m fine.” He lied horribly. “I, uh, just- we should probably figure out room assignments and stuff.”

She looked at him strangely, then nodded slowly, grabbing her bags off the floor. They made their way to the back of the room in unusual silence.

“Tabatha Dedwin and Alice Spencer, The Tube, Room Three.” Alice read. She turned to Alfred. “What about you?”

“I’m at The Tube too. Me and ‘Harold Pudding.’” He quoted, grinning. “Poor guy, with a name like that.”

“Pudding, Harold Pudding, reporting for duty, sir!” An absurdly tall teen grasped Alfred’s arm, spinning him around dramatically. “Alfred, I presume. C’mon, let’s get to it.” He marched away, dragging Alfred behind him. He sent a pleading look at a giggling Alice before she lost track of him in the crowd, arms outstretched in a silent plea.

She’d see him again soon anyhow. For now, it was time to figure out which cinder-block dorm was The Tube. 


	2. Roomies

Alice let herself into Room Three, sighing. The website had truly underexaggerated how large the campus was. The dorms were all grouped together, and the unappealing brick facades blended together. Why not just assign the dorms numbers instead of random names?

A small girl in a purple coat straightened up from emptying out her suitcase, grinning. “I’m Tabatha. You must be Alice.” She gestured around the room apologetically. “I, uh, took this side of the room. I hope you don’t mind.”

Alice felt herself relax. She’d half been expecting a miserable freshman who’d curse her out at every opportunity, but Tabatha seemed nice. “No, no, it’s fine.” She reassured her. She took the picture in, smiling. “Oh, I love your sweater!”

“Aw, thank you!” Tabatha crossed the room, grasping Alice’s arms firmly. “I like you, kid.”

Alice felt a flush creep onto her face. “I mean, I’m flattered, but we just met, and I’m kinda in love with my-”

“Not like that!” Tabatha stuck her tongue out playfully. “You’re so young! How old are you, anyway?”

“I’m a senior.” Alice pouted. Not that she wanted this strange girl to be attracted to her like that right now, but still. She wasn’t a kid!

“Okay, we’re the same age, but still. I doubt my girlfriend would be very thrilled if I ran around seducing classmates.” Tabby released her with a sly smile. “It’ll be alright, Alice. If anyone fucks with you, tell me, okay?”

Alice nodded. Tabatha was a little crazy, there was no denying it, but it was the good kind. Irrationally, she found herself immediately trusting this strange girl. She reminded her a bit of that grinning Cat from Wonderland, alternatively offering wisdom or just making practically no sense.

All in all, she quite liked her.

\-----

Alfred stumbled into his dorm room, pushed in hastily by Harold, who was practically skipping behind him.

“I’ve been in the Tube nearly every year!” Harold explained, dumping his duffel on a random bed without even looking. “Well, last year, me and Freddie were in The Front together, but I guess my mom thought it’d be better if I came back, given last year’s incident? Whatever.”

Alfred’s eyebrows rose. “Uh, what incident?” He set his suitcase down carefully, studying the other boy. Harold was tall, with a close-shaved military haircut and a grin that was quickly morphing into a frown. “I mean, you don’t have to tell me, of course, I just-”

“Who the fuck are you?” A voice boomed from the doorway, and Alfred jumped. Two boys were nestled side by side in the doorway. He recognized the one on the right as the boy who’d helped push Alice down, and who clearly recognized him as well, judging by the glare he was sending his way. The other just smirked, delicately holding- was that _ weed _ ? 

“I’m Alfred, and you can’t bring that in here.” His voice squeaked a little and he silently cursed. He straightened his back, trying and failing to look intimidating.

The weed boy ceased slouching, rising up to his full height. “I’m Angus, and I can do whatever I fucking want, little man. Right, Dodgy?”

Okay. So the miniature aristocrat was Dodgy, and the giant who looked pissed off enough to pound Alfred into the ground was Angus. Good to know. Alfred cleared his throat authoritatively. “I’ve got asthma, that shit could kill me in this tiny of a room.” He hated how weak he sounded.

Dodgy rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” He looked down as his phone dinged. “We gotta go keep Clarissa from murdering Mia. Drop by One later, Harold?” The boys slunk out without an answer.

“Wait, go back to the cute bit!” Alfred called, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. Of course he loved Alice, but she didn’t know that. Maybe it was time to take action.

He’d never been particularly good at that, but this was supposed to be his year. Maybe for once life would be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What mischief should everyone get into this year? Sound off in the comments1


	3. The Crew

“Alice.” Tabatha shook the younger girl awake. “C’mon. It’s time to get up.” 

Alice groaned, twisting in her blankets. “Five more minutes, Tab.” She’d waited up half the night staring at her phone screen, waiting for that telltale cheerful chirp she’d programmed for calls. She’d thought her mother would text, at the very least.

“Trust me, I’m doing this for your benefit. You do not want to face Ms Cross on your first day for a STD interrogation.”

“What?” Alice sat upright, whacking her forehead into the other girl’s. “Fuck, shit, I’m so sorry, oh my God, Tab-”

Tabatha waved her off, massaging a growing bruise. “You’re a mess, kid.” She sighed dramatically. “I don’t know how to help you if you aren’t scared of a forty-something bitch lecturing about the dangers of genital warts.”

“I’m up!”

\----

Alfred scanned the dining hall frantically for a familiar face. Long rows of tables stretched out of sight, apparently moved back in overnight. He felt a sharp sting of jealousy as he spotted Alice, head thrown back in laughter. He weaved his way through the rows, glancing quickly at and away from Harold’s group, clustered around a round table like a mad Arthur and his Knights, if they were a group of snotty teens who inexplicably doted on a crazy boy playing soldier. Then again, wasn’t that the point of the story? Faith is only worth something when it’s a shot in the dark. 

She spotted him, waving feverishly, and he smiled.

“Alfie!”

He slid into the seat beside her, eying up the girl across the table. She looked friendly enough, with warm eyes and carefully crafted hair buns. Alice, on the other hand, looked a mess. An attractive mess, but still. Noticing his quizzical look, she sighed. “This is Tabby.”

He raised his eyebrows.

“Mom was supposed to call last night.”

Oh shit. “Do you need to talk about it?”

She shook her head, absently finger combing her hair. He knew her well enough to change the subject when she got like this. Otherwise she tended to get trapped in a prison of her own thoughts, absorbed with the idea of what she could’ve done differently. He waved at the girl across the table. “Uh, hi, Tabby. Sorry, I’m Alfred.”

She smiled, a wide, faintly unnerving grin. “So, you guys are dating, right?”

Beside him, Alice choked on her hot chocolate. Alfred burst into a fit of nervous coughing.

“I mean-”

“We’re best friends!”

“Just friends!” They burst out at the same time.

Tabatha looked up, silently pleading with a nonexistent God to help the pitiful children. She heaved a sigh. “So what’s your schedule look like?”

\------

The teens walked together to the school auditorium, chattering the entire way. Alice and Alfred had most classes together, thank Christ. Alice caught Alfred’s eye and smiled, ducking her head as she blushed. Tabby dropped them at the door, shaking her head. “Good luck, kids. You’re gonna need it.”

“We’re the same age as you!” Alice cried indignantly. Alfred shook his head, caught in an apparent state of perpetual confusion.

“Is the teacher terrible or something?”

Tabby slinked away, muttering something that sounded a lot like “Jesus H. Christ” under her breath. Alice pushed open the door quickly, avoiding Alfred’s inquisitive gaze.

The theatre was spacious, with long rows of upholstered seats and an enormous stage littered with discarded set pieces. Alice spotted a giant mushroom and giggled despite herself. It was amazing what actual funding could do.

“Alfred, look.” He stared straight forward, his face a mask of horror. “Alfie?”

He groaned. “That’s my roommate and his friends.” He pointed, and Alice frowned. A large group had overtaken the stage, surrounding a small boy with several costumes piled in his arms. “I don’t know who the kid is, though.”

“Hey, aren’t those the kids that trampled us yesterday?”

“Yup.” He hissed.

She tugged him along. “Well, we can’t hide forever.”

“Were you listening? I can’t hide, they shout for Harold all night.” He lowered his voice. “And I think they were smoking- smoking POT!”

Alice’s face turned red. “In the room with you? I’m gonna kick their asses.” She stomped down the aisle, Alfred scurrying behind.

“Alice, Alice, no! It’s fine!” Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Alice had been the one to beat up his uncle, after all. He’d just taken it out on him.

“No, it’s not.” She whirled around, snatching his wrists and pulling him close. “I can’t lose you, idiot.” She growled, and he gasped involuntarily, swallowing nervously. He leaned in, his eyes subconsciously fluttering shut.

“Hey, lovebirds. Are you planning on joining us anytime?” Dodgy called from the stage, luxuriating in the laughter of his peers.

The teens jumped apart, blushing furiously.

“We’re not-”

“It’s just-”

“We’re not dating!”

The group cackled as a whole. The tiny freshman squinted. “Methinks the lady doth protest too much.”


	4. The Worst First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: anxiety attack

“Welcome to Costuming for Combat!” The instructor boomed happily. “I am James, and _you_ -” he smiled, pointing at each teen individually, “are the navigators of your own destiny! Now, as you know, this class is pass-fail. But that doesn’t mean you can _pass_ on doing work!”

Alfred chuckled, and James’ head turned so quickly he was afraid he’d gotten whiplash. 

“That’s the first time anyone has laughed at that joke.”

“I’m sorry?” Alfred scratched his arm nervously.

James laughed. “Don’t be! Finally, someone who appreciates me!” He fell back dramatically into a spare chair, then sprang up again, clasping his hands together. 

“Teacher’s pet.” Alice whispered, giggling as Alfred practically shot into the air. “Chill out, Alfie.”

He wheezed. “I’m fine.” He took a quick puff off his inhaler as James rambled on to the class, evidently done with his show of approval.

“Okay, you need to stop hyperventilating.” 

He frowned. “I’m not hyperventilating.”

“You’re having considerable trouble breathing.” The small freshman butted in, his group of friends clustering in, surrounding him, stealing the very air from the room as they jeered. Were there more of them than before?

“I am having _no_ trouble breathing.” Alfred stated, pulling at the collar of his shirt nervously.

Dodgy frowned. “You have asthma, don’t you? Do you need a paper bag to breathe into?”

“I’m not hyperventilating!” Alfred yelled, voice echoing around the dark space. The world began to spin, shadows blurring together as he retreated further into his own head, alone.

“Alfie.” Alice’s voice was a light in the dark, his lighthouse beckoning him home. “I’m here. Alfie. I’m right here. Can you stand?”

He hadn’t even realized he was on the floor. Slowly, the world reconfigured around him, pieces clicking back into place. He pulled himself up with Alice’s help, taking in a deep, shuddering breath.

\----- 

“I’m fine, Nurse Cross, really.” Alfred blustered.

“Stuff and nonsense. You need to take better care of yourself, Mr Hallam.” She scolded imperiously, looming menacingly over the cot. She refilled his water cup with a great sigh. “Really, you ought to get some medication for this anxiety.”

His reply was cut off by a rapid series of knocks at the door. Alice’s face appeared in the small window, creased with concern. “Alfie!”

“Miss Spencer! Please return to class at once. The school day is far from over.” Nurse Cross hissed.

“It’s time for lunch.” Alice’s face was the picture of innocence.

“He can take it in here. Mr Hallam-”

“I’m okay, Ms Cross.” He piped up. “Actually, I think the distraction might help.” He unleashed the puppy dog eyes, and her face softened. “Please, may I go? I’m feeling much better, thanks to you.”

\-------

Alfred flopped down on his own bed, heaving a sigh. Worst first day ever. A panic attack first period, forced confinement in the same room as Ms Cross, and discovering his afternoon classes didn’t have anyone he knew in them? And dinner had been tuna salad... If God existed, She clearly had a bone to pick.

All he wanted was some quiet time alone.

Harold bounded through the door, cackling. “Hey, roomie! So, my friends are dropping in, and you-” He patted Alfred’s head charitably, “have ten whole minutes to clear out before they get here.”

Alfred sat up. “What? You’re kicking me out of my own room?”

Harold fidgeted in place. “I-I gave you notice. Because of the asthma, you know? You can probably come back around… 3?”

“Where am I supposed to go?”

“What about your girlfriend’s room?”

“Alice is not my girlfriend!”

“Funny that’s who you thought of.” Dodgy called from the doorway, sauntering in. 

\-------

Alice sighed, staring at her school issued screen and willing the words to come. She would never understand teachers who assigned work on the first day. Assholes. Tabby had crept off to visit Mia, her girlfriend, straight after lights out, so she was alone for the night. Yay.

She could work on her stage design homework, or she could lie in bed unable to sleep for hours on end, thinking about how she should’ve been more authoritative, should’ve protected him better, she'd always taken care of-

“Alfred?”

“I-I didn’t know where else to go.” He stammered from the doorway, twisting the sleeves of his sweatshirt nervously. “Harold kicked me out so his friends could smoke and-”

“He _what_?” Alice jumped up with a growl. This Harold kid was really starting to piss her off.

“Alice, please. Just… can we not do this today?”

She softened immediately. “Yeah, of course. C’mon.” She patted the bed. “It’s late.”

“Wha- you wanna sleep in the same bed?”

Take a fucking hint, Alfie. “Tabby will literally kill you if she comes back and finds you in her bed.” She threw a pillow at him, smirking as he giggled despite himself. “There’s plenty of room. All the rich kids are used to it, so we reap the benefits, I guess.”

He gingerly climbed into bed, wincing as Alice jumped in after him, the mattress bucking beneath them. He settled in with a soft sigh, and she watched his eyes flutter shut. Would he let her? They were so so close- she could just lean in and- he was _asleep?!_

\-----

He was a fucking coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a pretty disappointing chapter, and im sorry. this will probably be the saddest chapter, if that's any consolation?? ive just been working through some stuff, but next chapter will be way better!!!


	5. Auditions

“You are seriously telling me you’re not together?” Tabby purred overhead.

“JESUS FUCK-”

“WHAT THE HELL-”

“It’s time for breakfast, lovebirds.” She yawned widely, revealing unnaturally sharp canines. “Time for dreaming is done. Nice pajamas, by the way.” She gestured at a beet red Alfred, who glanced down self consciously. “Now out. I only get naked with pretty  _ girls _ .”

“What?” He spluttered, curling closer to Alice selfishly. “Like, when did you even get here? Have you just been watching us sleep?”

Alice rolled out of bed huffily. “What time is it?”

“Time for pretty boy here to get back to Harold.” Tabby called over her shoulder, rifling through her trunk, grinning triumphantly as she pulled out a striped hat. “There it is.” She turned on her heel, plopping it on his head. “He won’t mess with you now.”

“Why not?” He shuffled to the door awkwardly. “Like, does the hat have any significance, is it a gift, or?”

She rolled her eyes. “He knows better than to mess with his sister’s friends. Now go, before he gets worried. What time did he tell you to get back?

“His sister?”

“He’s not the brightest bulb, is he?” Tabby muttered, steering him out gently. She turned with a grin. “So, he’s the little spoon?”

\---------

“Good morning, students!” Principal Butridge yelled excitedly, snug in his office and blissfully unaware of the living hell he was inflicting upon his students. “Reminder that auditions for ‘Beauty and the Beast’ are being held this week during evening study times, so be sure to secure your slot on the sheet!”

Alfred shot up from the dining table, eyes wide. “Shit! Alice, I forgot-”

“I signed us both up for Friday, Alfie.” She pulled him down gently, glancing around as he settled back down. “It’s okay.” She grinned, snagging a stray piece of bacon from his plate.

_ I love you,  _ he thought, smiling softly. Maybe one of these days he would be brave enough to say it.

“Did you say something, Alfie?”

He dragged his line of sight back from her lips. “What? Uh, nothing. Just… figuring out what to audition with. What role is attainable. You know.”

She nodded seriously. “Oh hell yeah. It’s go time. AA strikes again.”

Tabby snorted. “Alcoholics Anonymous?”

“Alice and Alfred!”

Tabby took a long drag of her orange juice. “Why do I even bother?”

\-------

The gaggle of teens clapped politely as Clarissa finished her solo, dipping into a graceful curtsy. Dodgy rolled his eyes good-naturedly as he sauntered on, hip bumping her offstage. “Okay, this is my song. Quit being a showoff, babe.”

Alfred frowned from the seats. “I thought Dodgy and Clarissa were gay?”

“It’s called solidarity, Tweedle-Dumbass.” Alice whispered back, booping his nose affectionately. “Now pay attention to the competition.”

“I am!”

“Only when I was up there.”

Dodgy finished, waltzing off with a bow and a lazy grin. James smiled from the seats, applauding raucously. “Very good, my Artful Dodger! Next we have Alfred Hallam. Mr Hallam, would you come on up please?”

_ Fuck fuck fuckity fuck.  _ He stood on trembling legs, giving one last hand squeeze before scurrying to the stage. “Uh, hi. I-I’m Alfred. I-ll be singing ‘Calm’, from ‘A Funny Thing Happened On The Way To The Forum’ as my audition for Cogsworth.” He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and began. He lost himself in the song, slipping into his confidence slowly. Finally, after an eternity, he opened his eyes as the music ended. “Uh, that’s it. Thank you!”

\-------

“Alfie! Wake up!”

He jolted in his bed, yanking his blanket up hastily. “What are you doing in my room?”

She shrugged, pulling on his arm impatiently. “Harold let me in. Come on, the cast list is up at the hall!”

“Shit!” He followed her out, bounding in leaps across the lawn and into the hall, unattentive to his attire _. Shit shit shit shitttttttttt _ .

The notice board was surrounded by a bloodbath. Angry and overjoyed shrieks cut through the air, and Alfred watched in horror as Nigel was hit in the nose by a stray elbow. He rushed forward, dragging the small boy out. “Hey, are you okay?”

The tiny freshman sniffed. “I want my mom.”

“Okay.” Alfred looked around cautiously as he led Nigel away, Alice frantically ripping napkins from the dispenser for the blood dripping down his face. “Here, why don’t we sit down, okay? Do you wanna go to Nurse Cross? Is that okay?”

He nodded stiffly, and Alice smiled reassuringly. “Okay, Nigel. That’s your name, right? We’re gonna take you, okay? You’ll love Nurse Cross. She’s really nice.” She lied reassuringly.

“Th-thank you. Uh, congratulations on Lumiere and Cogsworth, by the way.”

“What?”

“Alice, not the time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I WAS MEAN TO NIGEL


	6. Locked In?!?!

“Alright, team!” James shouted slightly irritable, watching in satisfaction as the cast jumped. “Now that we’ve all got our scripts, I’d like to start work on the opening number. So, converge!”

Clarissa raised her hand haughtily. “What about the main castle cast?” She performed a quick smug handshake with Dodgy, eerie matching smirks plastered on their faces.

Alfred and Alice exchanged a look. 

“Uh, you can go practice in the dressing room until we need you. Tabby, you’re the assistant director, you take them.” James muttered distractedly. “Now, Mia, I was thinking we start with you, Belle, center…”

\-----

Tabby sighed heavily, rubbing her eyes. “Okay, everyone take five. I don’t care what you do, but if you’re late- actually, I don’t care. It’s the first fucking day and it’s way too early for this.”

Alfred frowned. “It’s four in the afternoon.”

“Do you want to fight, asshole?”

Nigel squeaked and ran out the door, presumably to somewhere not filled with hormonal seniors ready to throw down with each other. “OkaythishasbeenfunbyeAlfredbyeAlicebyesuperscarylady!” 

“Scary lady?” Alice snorted. “You wear your hair in space buns every day and sneak out to see Mia every night. You don’t scare me.”

“She scares me.” Alfred muttered.

Tabby actually, physically growled. “I’m going to get a latte before I start tearing my hair out. Can I trust you two to not burn down the dressing room?”

“I mean-”

“That’s such a loaded question-”

“There’s an extinguisher…”

Tabby threw her hands up in defeat and stormed out, being sure to slam the door behind her. 

Alfred glanced nervously at Alice, who was busy leafing through her script. “Jesus Christ. Whio spit in her latte?”

She snorted and glanced up. “She picked up my mom’s call when I was in the shower.”

_ Do not think about Alice in the shower. Do not-  _ “Oh, shit. Is everything okay? Do you need to talk?”

She waved him off. “I’m fine.” She smiled wryly. “Apparently your mom bugged her enough that she gave in.”

“It’s a Hallam gift.” He murmured, helping her up. “Look, do you wanna grab a snack or something? It’s still awhile until dinner.”

She crossed to the door, rolling her eyes. “Boys and their stomachs.” She tugged once. Then again, frowning. “ALfred, the door is stuck.”

“What? Let me try.”

She stood aside scowling. “The door will be magically unstuck for you?”

“...I think we’re locked in.”

\-----

“Okay, kiss marry kill Dodgy, me, and… James.” Alice said, slumped against the wall.

Alfred groaned, taking a puff off his inhaler. “This was so much funner when we were in middle school talking about Broadway actors.”

“Okay, do you have a better idea, genius? We’re locked in here until somebody remembers us, remember? It’s better than sitting in sulky silence like you love.”

“Hey!”

“Me, Dodgy, James.” She repeated stubbornly, crossing her arms petulantly. “Pick, Alfie.”

“Kill James, kiss Dodger, marry you.” he muttered under his breath.

“Marry me?” They locked eyes, and suddenly the air felt electric around them.

“Y-yeah.” He stuttered, leaning closer. “I mean, I can’t exactly marry our teacher, Alice.”

“Shut up.” She whispered. She looked at the ground, suddenly shy. “Can I- can we-” At his soft nod, she grinned wolfishly, pulling him closer by his collar, and he bridged the meager distance between their lips with a sigh.

_ Yes _ , Alice thought, or maybe sighed. _ Finally. _

The door swung open with a bang, and they pulled apart hastily, Alfred wiping his mouth with his sleeve nervously. Nigel bounded in, practically hyperventilating. “There you are! We’ve been looking all over. C’mon, we’re doing the hostage exchange.” He looked between them curiously. “Alfred, why are you so sweaty? Are you-oh! Tabby! You owe me a Twix!”

The small girl peeped in, annoyance written clearly on her face. “SEX in my dressing room? Children, I leave you alone every night. Get your asses back in rehearsal and your head in the game?”

“We did not-”

“Jesus Christ, I’m not an animal.”

“You bite like one.”

Nigel covered his ears, humming loudly. “Nope nope nope nope  _ nope _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very badly written but here you go


	7. Babe vs Bitch

Alfred cursed as he spun in a circle slowly, arms held above his head lamely. Alice waltzed around him steadily, not even trying to hide her smirk.

“And a seven and an eight and a-  _ ALFRED HALLAM! _ ” James bellowed from his spot at the head of the stage, clutching his head between his hands frustratedly. “Are you even trying? Get your head in the game! What is up, my dude?”

Dodgy snickered as he executed a perfect series of pirouettes, basking in his moment of featured dancer glory. “Yeah, Hallam. What’s got your, uh, knickers in a twist?”

Tabby groaned from her stolen director’s chair, shaking her head dramatically. “Dodgy, babes, there are children present.” She threw a glance at Nigel on his little tea cart. “I’m extremely disturbed by the lack of reaction from that one, though. He found them.”

“Oh, I’m deeply traumatized! But Alice is really nice, and Alfred is really nice, so they’ll be nice together!”

“I’m _ nice? _ ” Alice sputtered. Christ on a cracker, this kid really had no clue, did he?

\-----

Alice paced nervously, eying up her alarm clock. It was half-past eleven, and Alfie still hadn’t shown up. Was he upset about earlier? Had this truly just been a one time thing to him, an embarrassing memory to be ignored like last year when they’d stolen wine coolers and fallen asleep in his bed, his mother screeching at them throughout their subsequent hangovers?

Tabby sighed from her bed, bouncing up and down impatiently. “Can I like, go now?”

“Uh, no.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go…”

_ Fucking hell, Tabs _ . Alice groaned as her roommate slammed the door, leaving her alone once more. At least Mia knew someone was coming for her. She wasn’t just sitting there waiting, waiting, wait-

CRACK.

“Fuck!” She yelped, lurching back from her spot near the window. “Whomst the fuck-”

She stopped when she saw Alfred hanging from the tree near her window like a fucking squirrel, scrabbling to cling to the branches. “Alfie? What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Hark! What light through yonder window- fuck, hold on.” He slid down the trunk precariously. “   
Uh, Juliet! You’re the sun? I hated this play, but like-”

“Oh my god, get inside before you break your neck, you complete fucking idiot.”

The window beside Alice creaked open slowly. Dodgy stuck his head out fully, rolling his eyes. “Alfred, if you wanted to seduce me, there are easier ways, darling.”

“Get down before you wake up Butridge, bitch!”

“I was trying to be romantic!” He whisper-yelled peevishly, tumbling to the ground. “Ow. I’m coming, Alice.”

Dodgy mimed puking. “ I hear any hetero bullshit I’m heading to Harold’s.”

“I’m not straight!” Alice and Alfred yelled in unison at his retreating form.

“Yeah but you share one braincell!”

Alice was still cackling when Alfred finally shuffled in. She snorted one last time, flopping on her bed dramatically. “You’re an idiot.” She chastised, unable to keep a straight face.

“I know.” He fretted, pacing the same path Alice had not five minutes earlier. “I was stupid, and I forgot that you hated that play too, I thought you would like it, I’m sorry, Alice-” 

She caught his wildly gesticulating hands in her own, worry etched into her face. “Alfie. Breathe, my love.”

“Love?”

She smiled softly as he lowered himself onto the bed beside her. Turning, she captured his lips in a soft kiss, savoring his subsequent shudder of relief.

“It really was sweet, Alfie. But like, there’s a door right there. I don’t need death-defying stunts now that we’re like- uh-”

“Dating?” He suggested, snuggling closer into her embrace. He had to get back into his room at some point during the night, after all. 

Alice grinned, resting her head on his shoulder. “That sounds nicer than you being my bitch.”

“Babe has a nicer ring to it.”

“Okay. Goodnight, babe.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been like 2 months,,,,, enjoy?


	8. Harold and Hallam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it has come to my attention my friends think i hate harold. i am here to clear my name and redeem our favorite friend. i know its been a month. again, im sorry

Alice woke suddenly, instinctively throwing her blankets off. The sounds of frantically thumping feet echoed through the thin walls, and she shook Alfred awake, carefully noting the way he looked almost free in sleep, face unlined with his usual worried wrinkles.

Tabby wrenched open the door and almost slammed it shut behind her, panting with the effort of her apparent marathon. “Bed check.” She rasped, doubling over and clutching what Alice could only assume was a side stitch. “Alfred, you gotta go, or Nurse Cross is gonna lose her shit.”

“Shit.” Alice’s eyes widened, and she jostled him more urgently. “Go, idiot! We can’t afford to screw up here!”

Alfred stumbled out of bed, rubbing his eyes hastily. “I’m going. Does- does Harold know?”

“Yes, I warned my brother, dipshit! Now get out! She’s just finishing the Front Building kids, that means we’re next!”

He took off without another word, bounding up the stairs to the third level. He just hoped he’d make it in time.

\-------

Harold sat on his bed, idly spinning his ring around his finger. Freddie had cleared out a half hour before the senior group chat started going crazy with a bed check alert. He was just glad it hadn’t been one of the nights his friends invaded, smoking his shit and making the entire room reek. 

One of these days, he promised himself. One of these days he would stand up to Angus, tell him where he could get off.

Freshman year, it hadn’t been so bad. Harold had arrived at Wonderland Academy starry-eyed, dragged behind his grouchy foster sister as they stomped up the hills from the bus stop. Tabby said they’d be just as happy there as anywhere else. She didn’t have soaring dreams and a heart ready for adventure like him.

Angus had been his first roommate at school. He’d hung his curtains over the walls and his pillows on the floor, snuck a minifridge in under the cover of night. And he knew how to party.

That was the problem with Angus. He knew how to squirm under your skin, and when you tried to get him out he’d just start talking. Talking and smiling and before you knew it you were agreeing to something you’d hated at first, like beer or pot or kicking your new kid roommate out on the first day of classes so you could smoke together.

As if he’d been magically summoned, Alfred crept through the door, inching it shut slowly and immediately diving into his miniscule twin bed. “I’ve been here this whole time!” He squeaked, burrowing under his covers.

“Of course, Alfred.” Harold sighed, leaning back on his bed. 

\-------

Harold’s whispered queries stole Alfred from a half dream state in which he was caught in a crumbling building, the house tumbling down around him and the sky on fire above him. It's almost a blessing when he wakes enough to kick his sheets off, sweat soaking through his thin shirt. He touched a trembling hand to his lip, sighing with relief when he realized the persistent ache in his lungs has fled.

“Alfred? Are you alright? You sounded… elsewhere.” Harold said, sitting up abruptly.

He shook his head, trying to forget his nightmares. “I’m fine, harold. I’m sorry I woke you up.” he chuckled bitterly. “Although I guess you’d probably normally still be up anyway.”

“What?”

“No, it’s just like- it’s just like you clearly have a riot in here all night, judging by the wrappers I found in our trash. Which is really bad for you, which you’d know if you ever listened to a word I said, and like-”

“I’m sorry.”

It was Alfred’s time to gape.

“I’ve been pretty shitty to you all year, and I’m really sorry.” Harold spoke to the ceiling, trying to gather his thoughts. “I think I just-just wanted to look cool for my friends. But the funny thing is-” He choked suddenly. “I don’t think I like some of my friends. Dodgy and Rissa and Mia are fine, but sometimes- sometimes I act so weird around them, and I don’t know why. Why am I hiding?”

Alfred bridged the gap between the two, pulling the newly sobbing boy into his arms. “Hey, hey. Harold. It’s okay.”

“Can we- can we start over? I-I’m done feeling like this.”

“Sure.” Alfred pulled back, holding out his hand. “I’m Alfred Hallam. I’m your new roommate. And you are?”

“Harold.” He smiled shakily, shaking his head awkwardly. “Uh, what’s your favorite color?”

“Oh, now that’s too personal.”


	9. Homecoming

For the first time in forever, Alfred awoke in his own bed, blankets right where he’d left them. With Alice, he had to fight for an ounce of warmth. Admittedly, it was nice to actually get sleep for once, instead of deliberately breathing in and out for hours pressed against Alice’s back trying to control his raging hormones.   
Not that he didn’t love Alice! But it was a bit lonely, only hanging out with her and Tabby.   
A shrill beeping filled the room, and Alfred grimaced, diving further under his covers. “Oh god, what is that? Harold? Harold!”  
“Chill out, Alfred. It’s just my alarm- oh, shit.”  
Alfred groaned. “What now? Morning bed checks? Mandatory STD screening? Randomized room searches?”  
Harold laughed, tousling Alfred’s hair from where he stood by the window. “Worse, Alfie. School dance announcement at breakfast.”  
“Oh, Jesus Christ. Wait, how do you know?”  
He smiled, clutching his phone tighter to his chest. “Freddie helps out his Uncle Butridge in the office sometimes. And he can’t keep a secret to save his life.” He shook himself, grinning. “So, who’re you asking? Alice is your girlfriend, right?”  
\-----

“Alfred, love! Did you hear about the dance?” Alice positively screeched across the cafeteria, seemingly impervious to the stares of virtually the whole student body.  
He shook his head fondly, speed walking to her table along with his new friend. He settled onto the bench, smiling sheepishly as she immediately wrapped her arms around him. “Yeah, Harold’s boyfriend texted him the news. It was a lovely revelation to have at 7AM. “  
Alice’s eyes darted to Harold suspiciously as she instinctively tightened her hold. Meanwhile, Tabby snorted into her orange juice.   
“So you guys are friends now?”  
They were spared the awkwardness of explaining by a wail of feedback reverberating through the cafeteria.   
“Good morning, scholars!” Dr Butridge’s voice echoed tinnily through the speakers. “Now, I realize bed checks are stressful at the best of times. But they are necessary for our students' safety!” He paused, sighing, and brightened his tone. “Luckily, all is well in Wonderland, and it’s time for our annual homecoming dance! This Friday, after dinner, don your gladrags and boogey on down to the Garden!”  
“Jesus Christ. What about rehearsal?”  
———————  
Alice smoothed her dress nervously, compulsively stroking the smooth fabric. She sighed, flopping dramatically onto her bed. “How big of a deal is this dance, anyway?”  
“It’s just a dance, Alice.” Tabby assured her. “A mandatory school wide dance where Nurse Cross is the DJ.”  
The younger girl groaned. “Great. At least Alfred gets to appreciate the dress for once?”  
“No shenanigans, you two. If Mia doesn’t get to rip this suit off me, you don’t get to rip the suit off him.”  
“Damn it.”  
\---------------------  
Alfred groaned as he straightened his tie yet again, peering over Harold’s shoulder into their tiny shared mirror. “I look like an idiot.”  
Freddie rolled his eyes from his seat on Harold’s bed, not looking up from his sketchbook all the while. “You look fine, kid. Babe, tell him he looks okay so we can get some cute pics in before the dance.”  
“You look adorable, Alfie.” Harold assured him, ruffling his hair goodnaturedly.   
“I can’t guarantee what state you’ll be left in if Tabby were to hear you were late picking up Alice, though.”  
“I’m not late.” His eyes widened. “Shit!”  
Freddie smirked as he rose, the creak of the well worn bed springs covered by the slamming of the door behind the younger boy. “Finally. Some alone time.”  
“You’re so mean.” Harold teased, leaning in close.  
“You love it.” They bridged the gap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is abit of a filler chapter, i'm just happy i got something down quite honestly. next up is the dance!


	10. Its Time to Dance

Alfred fiddled with his tie self consciously. What if Alice had built this grand idea of the dance in her head that he couldn’t fulfill? She deserved whatever she desired, not just some jumpy boy in a weird white vest over a striped shirt. What if-

“Earth to Alfred.” She waved her hand in front of his face, smiling fondly. “Did you catch any ofthat, babe? It’s okay if you didn’t. We all get trapped in our heads sometimes.”

He stuttered, trying to balance between the truth and what would make him feel better. “Maybe?”

“Alfie.”

“Nothing at all.” He admitted, scratching his head sheepishly. “Something about the music?” 

She grinned, pleased. “Tabby wants to stage a coup and seize control of the DJ booth from Nurse Cross.”

“It could work!” The taller girl lifted her head from her girlfriend’s shoulder defensively. Mia grumbled at the loss of contact, but obligingly sat up so they could join the conversation. “If Dodgy would admit he sprained his wrist when he fell during ‘Eighteen’, Her Majesty would be forced to abandon her post.”

Alfred grimaced. “But then wouldn’t Butridge take over?”

Harold waltzed over to their table, swaying slightly. “Bu-Boo- Buttridge is dancing with his datemate. You’ll be- shit!” He fell forward abruptly, clutching at the tablecloth for dear life until the red fabric came fluttering down beside him. 

“It’s like 8 o’clock, Harry. How are you wasted already?”

“Severe lack of giving two shits.” He grinned, the smile not reaching his eyes. He cast about frantically. “Freddie! Babe! I’m being attacked!”

Freddie obediently jogged over, juggling two plates of pastries. “Eat. Then water, then bed.”

As they walked away, arm in arm, Alfred could swear he heard Harold starting to cry again.

——-

“ _ The Prom _ made this look a lot more fun.” Alice grumbled as she shuffled across the floor awkwardly. 

“Okay, but in that they actually got to have dancing songs, not Ed Sheeran.” Nigel piped from behind her. 

“Jesus Christ, kid! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” Alfred gasped, clutching his chest dramatically. “Alice, call me an ambulance. I’m dying over here.”

She rolled her eyes fondly, trapping him in an embrace. “You couldn’t afford an ambulance.”

“Neither could you!”

“We live in the same building, dipshit! That’s kind of a given.”

Nigel backed away from the bickering couple slowly. “I was just gonna ask if you guys wanted to play some of the games with me. I see now that was a mistake.”

Alice’s head shot up. “Games?”

\-------

Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, but even that wanes in comparison to an Alice challenged.

“Jesus Christ.” Alfred watched with wide eyes as his girlfriend snuck behind the ball-toss booth, snickering quietly to herself. “We’re so screwed.”

Dodgy shook his head as he waltzed past arm in arm with Clarissa. “Alfred, my offer still stands, darling. I would just buy you a stuffed animal.” He snickered, rolling his eyes affectionately.

“I’ll keep that in mind.” The shorter boy called, turning back just in time to see Alice snatch a stuffed rabbit from the back of the booth. “Oh my god.”

She bounded up to him, presenting the stuffed animal with a flourish as if he hadn’t just seen her literally steal it from under Dr Butridge’s nose. “For you, my Tweedle Dumbass.”

“Thank you, my love.” He sighed, trying and failing to conceal his grin. “Wait- is that-”

Tabby’s voice boomed out from the speakers. “Well, just in time for the last dance of the night, your savior has arrived! Wonderland Academy, do you want one more song?”

Alfred covered his ears instinctively as the room roared in appreciation. Apparently everyone hated school dances for the most part. Good to know.

His eyes found Alice’s almost immediately, and he grinned, hugging the rabbit to his hip. She laughed, tugging him almost indecently close for the fast paced song blaring from the sound system.

Time, time, so little time. But it's never mattered how much time one has. It’s how one uses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, especially if you've made it this far! The comments on this fic consistently make me smile and sream with excitement. I'm so glad you've all come on this journey with me. I've really enjoyed this fic, and might write another part later on, but for now I feel happy leaving these characters to their time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment down below! I'm hoping to update this at least once a week :)


End file.
